This invention is directed to a method of forming and filling a wicket bag and the bag.
Wicket bags such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,803; 3,770,134; 3,777,930; 3,802,157 as well as the methods of filling them are well-known throughout the packaging industry. As illustrated in the referred to patents, these bags are formed of very thin plastic sheets or plastic film with no seams or with heat sealed seams. They are not re-usable bags in that they must be torn in order to retrieve the packaged item.
The instant application is directed to re-usable wicket bags formed of comparatively heavy vinyl sheets which are designed to package more expensive durable goods.
Known vinyl packaging bags designed for use in the packaging area of the invention, which is primarily retail display bags are now formed to have a body portion consisting of a pair of vinyl sheets sewn together along opposed sides and the bottom to define the enclosed area of the bag. The bag top is equipped with a zipper forming it to be re-closable. The bag is filled at the top through the open zipper in the manner shown in FIG. 3. After filling, the zipper is actuated to close the top. Obviously, this manner of filling bags is very time consuming.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a display bag which is capable of being quickly filled.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a re-usable wicket bag.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a wicket bag having a top which is re-closable.
Another object is to provide a wicket bag formed of vinyl sheets.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wicket bag having stitched sides and a sealed bottom.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wicket bag in which the bagged product is inserted into the bag from the bottom and removed from the top.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vinyl wicket bag for use with known packaging machines.
The instant invention is directed to a packaging bag formed of superimposed vinyl or other suitable material sheets which form the bag to have a body portion with opposed sides, a bottom and a top. The sides are formed by stitching the overlying edges of the superimposed sheets together with a synthetic thread, preferably nylon. The bottom of the bag body is formed by adhering together the upper and lower sheets along lower edges thereof preferably with a heat seal. The body top includes a zipper with its zipper panels secured with upper edges of the vinyl sheets to form an upper edge which is openable and closable.
Preferably a pair of heat sealed seams are provided at the bottom. The seams extend transversely through each stitched edge with the stitching thread being cut at the seam.
Preferably the plastic is clear.
The invention includes a wicket packing bag in which preferably clear upper and lower plastic sheets form the body portion which includes a top, first and second sides and a bottom. The plastic sheets are interconnected at the top with a re-sealable member, preferably a zipper, forming the top to be selectively openable or closable. The sides are formed by stitching edge portions of the sheets along the length of the body.
The bottom is formed with the transverse lower edge of the upper sheet terminating short of the transverse lower edge of the lower sheet forming a tab in which a pair of wicket holes are formed adjacent its lower corners.
A hanger may or may not be connected with the top portion of the bag. Also, preferably the stitching thread is nylon although other synthetic threads with a proper melt temperature are acceptable.
Additionally, the invention includes the method of forming and filling a wicket bag including overlaying synthetic sheets and securing upper edges thereof with a re-closable member such as a zipper. Interconnecting opposed side edges of the sheets by stitching to form a bag interior. Positioning lower edges of the plastic sheets in longitudinally spaced positions with the lower sheet extending beyond the upper sheet forming an opening into the bag interior. Forming wicket holes in the lower sheet extension.
The method further includes connecting the wicket holes with a wicket and locating it in a packing position. Causing an air current to pass through the open end into the bag interior expanding the bag. Inserting a item into the bag interior and sealing the lower end of the bag. Removing the lower extension from the filled bag.